


Three Times Steve Made Tony Blush

by thesoundofnat



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blushing, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: “Stop it,” Tony snapped, though it came out more like a whine.“What?”“Stop looking so smug about this.”“I’ve never seen you blush before. I can’t help it.”





	Three Times Steve Made Tony Blush

**1.**

Steve had honest to god not done it on purpose, but here they were anyway, with Tony playfully glaring at him through raised hands that just couldn’t decide on whether they should cover his red face or not. And Steve, in his turn, couldn’t stop grinning.

“Stop it,” Tony snapped, though it came out more like a whine.

“What?”

“Stop looking so smug about this.”

“I’ve never seen you blush before. I can’t help it.” That was a lie, of course. He’d seen Tony turn interesting shades of pink in more intimate situations, but never like this, out in the open at the kitchen table.

And all Steve had done was call him beautiful.

Tony’s hands fell onto the table almost dejectedly, gripping the cup that he eventually hid behind as he took one, two, three sips. “You caught me by surprise, s’all,” he finally said, his hands still holding the cup once he’d placed it back before him. “I mean, it was the very first thing you said.”

“Because it was the very first thing to cross my mind,” Steve replied, reaching into the cupboard to grab a cup of his own.

Tony had woken up before him, but he still looked tired, yet he wasn’t in that devastating, almost non functioning state that Steve had seen him in too many nights in the lab. He looked comfortable where he was sitting, his hair still ruffled and his t-shirt a tad too big and his face so relaxed that it had almost taken Steve’s breath away, and so he hadn’t been able to keep himself from saying exactly what was on his mind the very second he walked into the room; that Tony was the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen.

That Tony had smiled timidly as a blush had spread over his cheeks was a thing he hadn’t expected, but he was happy for it nevertheless.

“Anyway,” Tony muttered, almost embarrassedly. “Let’s share our morning coffee like an old married couple or something before we have to run our separate ways.”

Steve filled his cup, pressed his lips to Tony’s still warm cheek, and sat down beside him without a word.

**2.**

Their dates weren’t usually this public, but the weather had just been so beautiful that day that Steve had dragged Tony to the closest park for an impromptu walk that could almost qualify as a date, only they never knew when to call it a date and when to call it the in between.

Tony had bought them a pretzel each that they were slowly munching their ways through, and as Steve let his eyes wander over the wonders that early autumn brought, his gaze eventually settled on his boyfriend, who all but ripped his own gaze away from Steve as if afraid he would get petrified.

Interesting.

“I saw that,” he said cheerfully, giving Tony’s arm a nudge.

“Sorry, what?” Tony asked, practically shoving his pretzel into his mouth.

“You were staring at me.”

“Was not.”

“What I don’t understand is why you felt the need to look away,” Steve continued as if Tony hadn’t said anything. “You know I don’t find you looking at me creepy.”

Tony huffed, one hand messing up his hair as it always did when he was nervous. “Look, sometimes I do stuff automatically because I’m used to doing them. You know how much time I spent staring at you before we got together?”

Steve raised his eyebrows. “Really? You did that?”

“Obviously. I mean, look at you. I wasted precious time just to watch you do something trivial like talk or laugh.” Tony shook his head mock seriously. “Time I will never get back.”

Steve was grinning now. “And they say romance is dead.”

“Romance is merely retired.”

Steve barked out a laugh. “You’re sweet. I think I’ll keep you.” Of course there had never been any doubt about it, but his words seemed to make an impact anyway, because Tony’s face was, once again, turning pink and Steve was in heaven. “Aw.”

“Not a word, Rogers. Not a word.”

**3.**

The latest mission had been a success, but they were all tired and sore, and so not much talking was happening on the way home once they’d gone through the details of the fight. Tony had taken the suit off and was sitting beside Steve with his eyes closed, almost dozing, though Steve knew he wouldn’t sleep for quite a few hours. That was usually the case after a mission.

He leaned into him ever so slightly so that their arms were pressed together, thighs were touching, and Tony’s lips quirked with a nearly nonexistent smile, though Steve could see it and knew it was there. He felt calmer now, his adrenaline rush leaving him and in turn leaving his body exhausted, but he felt relaxed since he knew he was safe. He could really do with something to eat right now, though.

“God, I need coffee,” Tony mumbled beside him, his words slightly slurred.

“I’d kill for some food,” Steve replied.

Tony snorted. “You always want food.”

“And you always want coffee.”

“Guilty.”

Tony was looking at him now, and Steve had to smile when their eyes met. “What?”

“Nothing.”

Tony was grinning back, his smile tired but genuine, and Steve couldn’t help himself. Not caring that the rest of the Avengers were around them (they’d probably seen worse, to be fair), he closed the gap and let his lips brush over Tony’s cheek briefly before doing the same to his lips. And Tony had turned a light pink color when he looked at him again.

He exhaled loudly when Steve smirked smugly at him. “Damn you, Rogers.”

“I love you, too.”

**And one time Tony returned the favor.**

This was the first gala they’d attended as a couple. They weren’t entirely  _out_ , so to say, but they weren’t a secret either. They had simply decided against making an announcement about it, and instead let the tabloids and internet do their thing. Still, Steve felt nervous about accompanying Tony as his plus one, even though several Avengers were here as well and they could pretend as if this wasn’t a big deal. But it was, in fact, a big deal.

Tony was nervous too, but he was better at keeping his cool from years of practice. Steve admired that about him, and tried to watch him discreetly in order to adopt his mannerisms. Surely if he walked and talked like him he wouldn’t look as much of a fool.

“You want something to drink?” Tony asked him while smiling brightly at someone across the room.

Steve shook his head. “The alcohol won’t do anything anyway, and I would feel weird drinking when- well, you know.”

Tony hadn’t touched alcohol in a few months now, and he always claimed that going to events like this without something to distract him was hard, so Steve wanted to support him as much as he could.

But Tony shook his head. “I’m fine, honey, I promise.”

“Doesn’t change the fact that the only booze that does anything for me is Thor’s.”

“No drinks then. Seriously, they need to start serving non-alcoholic beverages at these things- oh, hello!”

Tony slipped into a conversation with a woman with ease, and Steve watched them almost enviously. He would never be that smooth, despite how much he tried.

“This is Steve Rogers,” Tony suddenly introduced him. “I’m sure you know him.”

Steve shook the woman’s hand, his smile only a little forced. “Nice to meet you.”

“Yeah, he’s my plus one,” Tony explained casually, and to Steve’s big relief she only smiled gently in response.

“Who was that?” he asked when she’d walked away.

“An old fling that ended surprisingly well,” Tony replied, sending him a grin.

“An old fling, huh.”

“You jealous?”

“Maybe a little.”

Tony laughed. “Don’t be. You’re the only one I can imagine spending the rest of my life with.”

Oh. That was how it felt. Tony had barely finished his sentence before Steve was flushing with pleasure, suddenly feeling shy and unable to look him directly in the eye. This wasn’t embarrassment, per se, but the intensity made it hard to not feel flustered, and he was sure he was as red as he felt.

Tony practically beamed at him. “Hah. Made you blush.”

Steve rubbed his neck. “Oh hush.”

“It looks good on you, by the way. I need to figure out how to make this happen more often.”

Steve wasn’t entirely against it.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://thesoundofnat.tumblr.com/)


End file.
